The New Power of Trealt
by blurpypop
Summary: After the Zero Requiem, everyone is finally at peace, until a new secret organization tries to take over the world with a new power called trealt. Now Lelouch has to once again become Zero, and Suzaku must become a secret knight for justice. But, a new girl who has the power of both trealt and geass will help, she is the runaway of the organization, she is Luna.
1. The Secret Organization

**NEW STORY TIME :D! About my soul eater story… I sorta lost my train of thought but I came up with this one for Code Geass, one of the BEST anime I've ever seen. Well here is my new story hope you like J P.S. this based on the belief that Lelouch is alive :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass**

* * *

After the Zero Requiem, things were finally more peaceful. Kallen was attending school again, Ogi was an ambassador, Nunnally was making the world better, and Suzaku was helping everyone under the hidden mask of Zero. The Black Knights were now a defending military operation, an organization that every knew of, praised, and feared. Lelouch was also now living happily with C.C. as a simple farmer and carriage driver. Little did they know, that they will need to join once again to fight another battle, on a new level.

_Somewhere Underground of Japan_

"Sir!" a random follower called.

"Yes?" a man responded. He was clearly in charge, wearing a white labcoat also showed that he was a scientist.

"Our last experiment has failed. Showed no signs of response, didn't gain anything."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. We still have 11 succesful experiments."

"But sir, didn't experiment 39 ran away?"

"Her name is Luna, and yes she did. One of our best experiments yet. Was able to get both a geass and a trealt. By the way, how is the search for her going?"

"Nothing so far, location still unknown, no suspects of anyone helping her in our organization."

"Hm, well, we'll just have to…"

"Sir!" another follower called, "experiment 109 has just started their 22nd trial."

"Thank you," the scientist said," I'll surely hope you'll lead me to the room."

"Yes sir." They both walked down a long hallway into a room full of equipment to test blood pressure, EKG levels, stamina and so forth. The scientist sat down in a designated chair for him. He looked at experiment 109, named Ignem, he was getting ready for his fight against the knightmare. Ignem was the second most powerful experiment they had, Luna was the most powerful of course. He was 18, and had black hair and bright blue eyes. His body was built athletically, but he was also smart, intellectual and tactful.

"Hello Ignem," the scientist said. Ignem then looked up as he heard the voice.

"Hey Dr. Medicus, how've you been?" Ignem said brightly. He was most always happy, until he had to fight, then he got serious.

"I have been well. Let's hope you beat your last time alright?"

"Yes sir!" and with that, the trial tooked off. The knightmare was a 7th generation, easy and simple for Ignem. As the knightmare shot its clip toward him, he dodged. Then, the knightmare started to shoot, that was when Ignem used his trealt ability. A blue glowing light shined from his hair and fire appeared in his hands. This was one of his trealt abilities. Everyone who had trealt had two abilities, one of them being wind, the other being a power that represented them. As Ignem made the fire grew, he aimed it at the nightmare and fired. The knightmare was taken down.

Dr. Medicus stopped the timer.

"102.437 seconds. Beat your last record by 28. 635 seconds," Dr. Medicus stated.

"Yes! I'm so gonna surpass her!" Ignem said excitedly.

"You possibly could," Dr. Medicus simply said, even though he knew that not even Ignem could surpass Luna,

"Well done Igni," a girl's voice said. Out of the shadows came a young teenage girl, 18. Her name was Severitas, her power was gravity. She had brown hair, medium length, wavy. Her eyes were a dull red. Her body was also athletic and she was very logical.

"Hey I thought I told you not to call me that!" Ignem told Severitas.

"Just because you told me doesn't mean that I'll listen," Severitas countered.

"Why you..."

"Stop it guys!" a male now stepped out of the darkness. He had black shaggy hair, brown eyes and more of a muscular build. His trealt power was the ability to control metal. His name was Aes, he was 18 as well.

"You always know how to annoy me," Aes stated.

"Good," Dr. Medicus now said, "now that you're all here, I need to discuss something with you."

"What's that?" Severitas questioned.

"I want all of you to work as a team and locate Luna."

"WHAT?!" they all screemed.

_Deep in the city of Tokyo_

"Luna? What are you doing?" Kallen asked to the girl in the kitchen. Kallen had found her on the streets one day whil coming home from school. She decided to take her in. Luna intriguied Kallen, especially with her strange looks. Luna had short shaggy hair that was black at the top and faded to white at the bottom. Two parts of her hair came out looking like ponytails. The "ponytails" were yellow-blonde and had splashes of different colos on them. Her eyes were turquoise and she was 18.

"I was just trying to make some soup," Luna responded.

"Well how about we do that later and do our homework right now, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Luna then went to get her homework and started to work on it. Luna was a very secretive person, Kallen doesn't even know that Luna is being searched for right now, and that she was part of an organization that...

* * *

**So there you have it folks. My new story. Was it good? bad? okay? Please tell me cause writing is kind of hard for me. Okay then I'll put the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**so tata for now**

**btw if any one wants to see how Luna looks like go to this link (add blurpypop . deviantart the com to go but without spaces)**

art/Luna-from-The-New-Power-of-Trealt-story-346613890

**for this one add the com after deviantart minus spaces**

browse . deviantart ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=luna+from+the+power+of+trealt#/d5qd4zm


	2. The Start of War

**Ok, now time to clarify some things, 1) All their names (except Luna's) are in a Latin form of their trealt power 2) all the new characters were friends with Luna 3) this is probably about a month after the zero requiem**

**Well then, since that's all clarified, to the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass**

* * *

_With Kallen_

Luna sighed as she was doing her homework. She wasn't worried about the homework, Luna was thinking about the past, when she was in that stupid research organization thing. She was glad that she ran away, the only problem now was that she was being searched for. Luna didn't know how much longer she could stay away from it, and also be able to keep it a secret from Kallen.

"What's this problem mean?" Kallen asked, taking Luna away from her train of thought.

"Hm?" Luna questioned, she didn't understand what Kallen was asking.

"Problem 23, how do you do it?" it was a simple geometry question, since they had a review packet for all grades. The question said _what value of x makes m / n? _ It then showed a picture below it of two lines being cut by a transversal.

"Hm, well since _2x + 15 _and _55 _are alternate interior angles, then they are equal. So you write the problem as _2x+15=55 _then solve it."

"Oh okay, thanks. Since when did you get so smart?" Kallen asked. Luna was silent; she couldn't just say I was in an organization that made me super smart.

"Naturally I guess," Luna decided to answer with. She has to keep everything a secret, Kallen has already noticed. How secretive Luna is, and it can't help but remind her of Lelouch, how he has kept many secrets from them until the very end.

"Well since I'm done, I'll go make some food," Luna stated.

"Alright," Kallen replied. Just as Luna looked up towards the window, she jumped back and fell in astonishment.

"Luna!" Kallen yelled, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Luna replied, but she was wondering, what were _they _doing here?

_Outside of Kallen's House_

"Hey Aes, do you see Luna anywhere?" Ignem asked. He was very excited for this mission, finding Luna would make Dr. Medicus see how great he is.

"No Igni," Aes responded, "we just started, how do you expect we find her that fast?"

"Because we're awesome and powerful."

"In your dreams," Severitas said to Ignem.

"Hey, don't disrespect you elders," Ignem smacked back.

"We're the same age." The three searched for Luna, high and low, left and right. They couldn't find her, if only they looked through the window in front of them, they would see Luna.

"When we find Luna, do you think we will have to fight her?" questioned Severitas, "she was my best friend."

"Knowing Luna, probably," Aes replied.

"I don't want to fight her, she's really powerful."

"Yeah, especially since she has an amazing trealt power and all."

"Shut up!" Ignem whispered to the other two.

"Hm," Severitas said, "what did you say?"

"I said to shut up!" Ignem spat this towards Severitas, "If she fights us, then we have to win and beat that bitch." The others looked at Ignem and noticed that he was mad, so they decided to end their chat and continue to search for Luna. It had only been a few hours when Aes's cellphone rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Aes said towards the phone.

"Yes sir, we will be on our way," Aes replied to the unknown caller.

"Who was that?" asked Severitas.

"Dr. Medicus, we are to abort the mission and return immediately." stated Aes.

"What?" replied Ignem, "we didn't even look that long for Luna!"

"I know but we have to prepare for our goal," Aes simply stated.

"We're starting that now?" Severitas questioned.

"Yes, let's go," ordered Aes. They all walked off to an unknown location.

_Back at Kallen's_

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Kallen asked, Luna never fell like that.

"Yes, I just thought I saw something, must've tripped and fell," Luna replied.

"How about I make dinner and you rest, okay?" Kallen said.

"'Yeah sure, whatever," Luna wasn't really paying attention to Kallen, she was thinking about what she saw. _What were Aes, Severitas, and Ignem doing her? _She wondered. As she pondered on this thought, she realized that they were either looking for her or they were going to start the operation for…

"Luna! Dinner's ready," Kallen yelled throughout the house.

"Huh," Luna was snapped out of her thinking process again, "oh, okay coming." If they were going to start, then she is going to have to stop them, being the only one who knows of them fully and being the one who opposed them for a long time.

_In the Secret Underground Location_

Aes, Severitas, and Ignem arrived to headquarters as quickly as possible, once there, the spotted Dr. Medicus.

"Dr. Medicus!" yelled Ignem, "Is it true that we are going to start now?"

"Yes," Dr. Medicus replied, "I believe we have enough power to take over the world."

"It's funny," Severitas said, "ironic almost. The world is now at peace only to be threatned by another force again."

"Yes, it is," Aes stated, "it will be fun to crush their hopes of peace."

"And just to think, if we crush them all," Ignem smirked, "then Luna will be able to finally die."

"Now, now don't get ahead of yourself," Dr. Medicus said, "be prepared, we launch at daybreak."

"Yes sir!" they replied, strong and proud. They all dashed into their rooms and looked at the clock it was only 8:00 pm, but they were all excited. Ignem decided to set his alarm for 4:30 am and he set his clothes. Severitas set her alarm for 4:15 am, her clothes were also set, and she also decided to set her pack. Aes set his clothes and put his alarm for 5:00 am, he really could care less. They all decided to crash in early, so they could get a good night's rest. Dr. Medicus stayed up the latest, he was checking to see if everything was ready for the start of his world domination tomorrow.

_8:00 am, Kallen's House_

Luna woke up to the sounds of gun shooting and bombing. _I was right! _She immediately thought, _they're start operation world_. Kallen came into Luna's room.

"Luna get up, you have to get out of here!" Kallen ordered Luna. Luna got up but didn't move. Kallen noticed that Luna was dressed already, with black clothing that almost made her look like a ninja.

"No," Luna stated.

"Luna, you have to go, I won't be around, I have to go and use the Guren MKll, now you go and save yourself."

"I said no, I'm going with you, I want to help," Luna complied.

"That's dangerous, and do you even have any training?" Kallen thought she had Luna caught.

"Yes, so I'm going to go!"

"What do you mean yes?" Luna was about to reply when Kallen noticed that the airborne machine was getting closer.

"C'mon lets go!" Kallen yelled as she grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her to go with her to Ogi to get the Guren MKll.

_Meanwhile With Suzaku_

"Zero what do we do?" people were yelling this phrase towards Suzaku since he was now Zero. Suzaku didn't know what to do, he wasn't good with any tactics like Lelouch was. That's when he came up with an idea, To call Lelouch.

"We hold back and guard the people for now," Suzaku/Zero ordered in Zero's voice, "I'll be back." Suzaku went to his chamber to call Lelouch. The phone rang and rang until he picked up.

"Hello?" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, it's me Suzaku, Japan is under attack by some other force, I don't know what to do?"

"How am I supposed to help?"

"Come back, as Zero."

"What? How would that even be possible? People think that I'm dead."

"Lelouch, I don't think I can lead these people to the victory that they need. They want Zero's leadership, they want you."

"Fine, I'll come back."

"Good."

"How is it so far?"

"So far we are just defending Japan and the attackers are doing mainly an aerial attack. They are overwhelming some of our units."

"Keep defending, I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Understood." Lelouch hung up and look towards C.C., he was going to need to hide her, but how?

"C.C.?" Lelouch said.

"What is it?" C.C. responded.

"How would your hair look in black?"

"Black?"

"Yes black"

"I don't know, why do you ask."

"I need to dye your hair black."

"Why?"

"We are going back, Zero is needed."

"Really Lelouch, why do you want to do that?"

"Japan is under attack by an unknown force."

"Ok, but why does my hair need to be black?"

"Do you want to be recognized?"

"Oh."

"Exactly."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as your hair is black," after five minutes of putting dye into C.C.'s hair, they left in a car they rented to go to Suzaku.

_With Kallen_

Luna and Kallen arrived to the Black Knight's headquarters. Kallen jumped onto the Guren MKll and launched off, she was needed since she was the star pilot. Ogi saw her launch of.

"Good luck Kallen," Ogi yelled, not like she needed it. He looked towards his left and saw Luna.

"Hello," Ogi said to the girl, "you must be Luna." Luna looked up and stared at Ogi.

"Yes I am," she said, suspicious of who Ogi was.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of Kallen's, she told me to protect you while she's gone."

"Oh," Luna replied quietly. She was still unsure, but nonetheless, she followed him to a room upstairs to wait for Kallen. As she was waiting, she saw Zero walk by, and she decided to go after him. Zero went into his room and Luna followed. She hid in his closet to wait for a better time to talk to him.

* * *

**How was this chapter? I hope it was good, this is probably the longest chapter I've written so far**

**This is hard work you know, so you better like it :P**

**Jk, if you don't like it, I wont get mad, if you get confused or want to help get my writing better, please tell me, I read the reviews and stuff to see if anyone review and stuff**

**Rei Rusuragi – I'm sorry if it seems weird but it will get clearer in later chapters and thank you for the writing compliment J**

**Until next time so tata for now**


End file.
